Searchable content is highly useful in customer support organizations. As a result, businesses expend great amounts of resources to provide and maintain searchable content both for inside the company for their support teams, but also for external customer searching to find answers to customer-identified problems. Searching a knowledgebase and tracking metrics on search results does not account for the possibility that knowledge may be lacking from the knowledgebase, which knowledge is sought by and would have value to users.